Wurdhoard - English to Inglisch
'A' aardvark'' '' #''n. earthswyn (< Anglish *''earthswine < NE earth + swine. The cognate of the second element in the Dutch word is NE'' farrow, the meaning of which has diverged too far to use here; cf. Scand. ''jordsvin, Icel.'' jarðsvín) '''abbacy' #''n. abbotryk, abbotrick (< Anglish *''abbotrike, abbotric' '< OE abbodrīce' '< OE'' abbod'',' '‘''abbot''’''' + OE ''rīċe'' ' ' ‘''dominion''’; Cf. NE bishopric) '''abbey #''n. (a)' abbotminster (NE abbot'' < OE abbod < L. abbās < '' Grk. ''abbãs < + NE minster < OE mynster < L. monastērium < ''Grk. ''monastērion). (b) 'mensklouster (< NE ''mens' ''+ Ang. *''clouster, the expected result of OE clūstor, clauster had it survived into NE. NE cognate'' cloister'' is from French). '''able #''adj. (having power or ability to act)'' myghti (< ME mihti #''adj. (fit for action'') (a) fit, fitted. (b) feardy (< Sco.'' fierdy'' < OE'' fyrd'','' fierd,'' "army,' expedition''" + suffix -''ig'') '''© reddi #''adj. (shrewd)' ''(a) '''kanni (< NE ''canny) #''adj. (valiant)'' doughti (< NE doughty < OE dyhtig #''adj. (astute)'' (a) 'klever. '(b) kunnin(g) acid #''n.'' (a) 'sourstuff. '(b) (in compounds) -sour (e.g. silicic ~ n. cheselsour < NE ches(s)il + NE sour; Cf. WFris. keizelsoer, kizelsoer; Du. kiezelzuur, NLG Kieselsüür, NHG Kieselsäure, Da. kiselsyre) air (n.) #''(mixture primarily of the gases oxygen and nitrogen) (a)' lift (arch., dial. ''lift, "air", "sky" < OE lyft; WFris. lucht, "air...odour, scent, smell" < Du.'' lucht, Scand. ''luft, "air", "atmosphere", "mixture of gases breathed": all < PGmc. *luftuz ~ *luftiz) #''(sky'','' open air, heavens, firmament)'' (a) 'loft (arch. obs. loft, "''air...sky, heavens", surviving only in compounds, e.g. aloft < ME loft < OE loft < ON lopt > Scand. loft, "attic", "loft", "ceiling"; WFRis. loft, "air, sky", "firmament" ; MDu.'' logt, "''air, lowest layer of air", NHG Luft: all < *luftuz) '''airplane'' '' #''n. flyghtkraft '''Amiens' #''n.'' Emmen, Emben (< OE Embene) animate #''adj. (a)'' lyvly, lyvli. '(b) quick. © lyv. (d) '''livin(g). '''anti- #''pref.'' (a) gain-. (b) wiđer-. © un- aristocracy #''n.'' ađeldom (< NE atheldom; Cf. WFris. adeldom, EFris. adeldom, Du.'' adeldom) '''aristocrat' #''n. ađeling '''Armorica' #Lidwick (< OE *Lidwīc) armour #''n.'' graith. 2.) n. ''birnie. 3.) ''n. ''bewepening 4.) ''n. ''plæting '''army' #''n.'' heer (< NE here < ME here, heere < OE here ). 2. n. ''ferd '''arrival' (n.) #''(coming) (a)' kumming. '(b)' onkumming. '© onkumst (< NE, Sco.'' oncome'' lit. ‘state of being oncoming, approaching’ + -''st'' suffix. While *onkum is arguably justified by NE outcome, income etc. the -''st'' suffix is found in NE bequest, behest, blast, which also serves to differentiate the noun from the corresponding verb form; Cf. WFris.'' oankomst, Du. ''aankomst, NHG. Ankunft, Norw. ankomst) #''(newcomer)'' '''(a) njukummer (< NE newcomer; Cf. OE nīwcumen, WFris. nijkommer, Du. nieuwkomer, Bokmål nykommer, Nynorsk nykomar) artery (n.) #beateader (< NE beat + Angl. *''eader'' < OE ǣdre; Cf. WFris. slachier; Du. slagader, NHG Schlagader) artisan (n.) #'(a) '''kraftsman. (< NE ''craftsman; Cf. Du. vakman < vak, "compartment, subject, profession, trade" + man, "man, person"), kraftswuman (< NE craftswoman). (b) hand(i)kraftsman (< NE hand(i)craftsman). © wurkman (< NE workman; Cf. Du. werkman, "working' man, manual laborer"'', NHG. ) '''assemble (vb.) #''vi''. (convene) (a) 'kum tegeđer WFris. ''[http://www.majstro.com/dictionaries/West%20Frisian-English/gearkomme gearkomme, ''tegearrekomme(n), NHG ].' '(b) gađer''' (<'' ''gather ''< ' ''ME ''gaderen' <''' ''OE 'gaderian; Cf.' '''WFris.' ''''gearje, ''garje'','' EFris. ''gaderen, gadern, gâren, ''early modern Dutch ''gaderen ©'' ''' ''forgađer '( < NE ''forgather; Cf.' '''WFris. fergearje, EFriis. ''fergadern' Du. ''vergaderen, vergaren,'' obs. NHG '' vergattern, "''assemble"')'' #''vt.'' '''(a) (bring together) bring tegeđer (< NE ''bring together';'' Cf. WFris.'' gearbringe , early mod. Dutch ''tegader brengen)'' gađer (''< NE gather;'' Cf. ' 'WFris. '' '' ge'a'''rje, garje) '''atom #''n. kernel, unkleft #~ '''bomb' adj. kernelbomb, unkleftbomb atomic #''adj.'' in cpds. kernel-; ~'' age''' n. kerneleld; ~ energy n. ''kernelmyght; ~ '''decay' n. ''kernelmoldering '''Austria' (n.) #Eastenryk, Eastenrick (< Ang. Eastenrike < early mod. Eng. Eastenricke; Cf. Sco.'' Austrick, WFris. Eastenryk, NLG ''Ö(ö)sterriek, Du. Oostenrijk > Afr. Oostenryk, NHG.'' Österreich, Da. ''Østrig, Bokmål Østerrike, Nynorsk'' Austerrike, Swe. ''Österrike, Icel. Austurríki, Faer. Eysturríki) Austrian (adj.), #eastenryk(i)sch, eastenriksch automobile #''n. self-farin(g) wain #''n. wain (< NE wain < ME wain < OE wæġn; Cf. Sco. wane, wain, vayne (Barbour), WFris. wein, EFris. wagen, NLG Wagen, Wogen, Du. wagen, NHG Wagen, Da., Bokmål vogn, Nynorsk, Swe.'' vagn, Icel., ON ''vagn) avail ''(vb.) #douw (< archaic NE ''dow < ME duʒen ''< OE ''dugan; Cf. Sco. dow ,'' WFris. doge'', NLG dögen, Dan. du, Swe. duga) ______________________________________________ 'B' balance (n.) #''(weighing scale)'' (a) weighskæl [< Ang. *''weighscale'' < ME weie-scale < OE weg-scala; Cf. WFris.weachskeal, NLG Waagschaal, Waggscho(o)l, Du. weegschaal, NHG Waagschale)' (b)' skæl(-s) (< NE'' scale'' < ME scale < OE scealu; Cf. WFris. skeal(-en) #''(equilibrium'', Physics) (a) evenweight [< Ang. evenweight; Cf. WFris. evenwicht, Du. evenwicht, early mod. Dan.'' jævnvægt, Swe. ''jäm(n)vikt, Icel.'' jafnvægi'' < ON jafnvægi] #(equilibrium, figurative) (a) 'evennes #(''equanimity)'' ''(a) evenmood (< OE *efenmōd; Cf.'' arch. Dan. '' jævnmod , Swe.'' jämnmod) '(b) evenmoodines balance beam (n.) #''(of a weighing scale)' '' (a)' weighbalk [< dial. weigh-balk, Sco.'' weigh-bauk; Cf. WFris. ''weachbalke, Du. weegbalk(en), waagbalk(en), NHG Waagebalken]. (b) skælbeam (< NE scalebeam) '''betray (vt.)'' #forreed ' riːd (< arch. forrede < ME forreden < OE'' forrǣdan; Cf. WFris. ''ferriede, EFris.'' ferraden, NLG ''verraden, Du. verraden, Da. forråde, Norw. forråde, Swe.'' förråda) '''brave' #''adj. (a) bold '''(b) manful © thryst ______________________________________________ C cadaver #''n.'' (a) likhem, litch, dead body cage #''n.'' koop calcium #''n. lym #''n. ''chalk '''calcium carbonate' #''n.'' chalk #''n.'' (a) 'koalsour lym (Cf. WFris. koalsoere kalk, ''koalsûre kalk; Du. koolzure kalk, NHG kohlensaurer Kalk). (b)' koalsourd lym (Cf. Swe. ''[http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalciumkarbonat kolsyr'ad''' kalk]) '''carbon' #''n.'' koalstuff (< NE coal + stuff; Cf. WFris. koalstof, Du. koolstof, NHG Kohlenstoff, Dan. kulstof, Bok. kullstoff, Ny. kolstof '''circulation '' #''n.' (a) '(blood)'' '''bloodflow '''circulatory system'' '' #''n. (a)'' bloodflownetwurk (b) bloodstreamnetwurk circumstance ' #''n. ''umstandness (< OE ymbstand(en)ness, ''"circumstantia"; Cf. WFris. omstannichheid, Du. omstandigheid, NHG Umstand, Dan. omstændighed, Norw. omstendighet, Swe. omständighet, Icel. [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/kringumst%C3%A6%C3%B0ur kring'umstæður]) '''columbine' #kulverwurt (< arch. culverwort) commit #''vt.'' betæk (''+ ''òanself) '' #''vt. ''bego #''vt. bedryv comparative linguistics #''n.'' Forlykenin(g) Speechwitschip core'' '' #''n. kernel (< OE ''cyrnel) ______________________________________________ D danger #''(n.) i-fear (< ENE, ME ''y-, i- < ġe- + '' fear'' < OE fǣr, ġefǣr, "sudden danger, calamity, ambush"; Cf. WFris. gefaar < NDu. gevaar, arch. EFris. fâr, NLG Gefahr, Gefohr, NHG Gefahr, Dan., Norw. fare < MLG vâre, Swe.'' fara) #(n.) fearness (calque of NHG ''Fährnis) damn'' '' #''(vt.) doom, fordeem, kast out, ban, ferban '''debacle' #''(n.) breakdoun, dounfall, dounthrow, mishap, wreck, undoing, upset '''debt' #''n. schuld ʃuld. '''debut' '' #''n. inkoming, bouw, beginning, first step. #''vt''. kom in, bouw, begin, tæk òans first step. decade #''(n.) yearten, tenyear. '''decent' #''(adj.) seemly, bekomin(g), komly, fair, fittin(g), befittin(g) '''deceive' #''vt.'' swyk, beswyk decry #''vt. bemoan, bewail; chyd, pret.'' chid, choad ptp. chidden; wryt off, skoff at, blacken, put down describe #''vt.'' (a) betell, tell about. (b) (+ as) betoken.' © '(in writing) bewryt. difference #''n.'' skilling, unlykness, sched, undersched. diminutive #''n. lesseningword. #''adj. ''little, small, tyny, weeny. '''distance' #''n. farness, stretch, way, length. #''adj. far-, long-. #''vt. keep one's'' ~ giv a wyd berth, keep away, stand off, steer clear dominion #''n.'' overlords©hip ______________________________________________ 'E' entrance #''n. ingang, inlet '''eternity' #''n. everlastin(g)ness '''exercise' #''vt.'' bego #''vt.' (exert oneself) ''' behwarv, behwerv (+ òanself) #''vt.'' '''æven '''experience #''vt.'' liv thrugh #''vt. beliv (Ang. *''belive < pref. be-'' + ''vi. live; Cf. WFris. belibje, NLG beleven, ''Du. ''beleven) #''n.'' belivness (Cf. WFris. belibbenis, NLG'' Beleevnis, Du. ''belevenis; Cf. NHG Erlebnis) exert #struggle #''vt.'' (exert oneself) '' behwarv, behwerv (+ òanself) (Cf. MDu. bewerven, NHG bewerben 'apply', 'advertise', 'exert oneself' < MHG bewerben 'manage' (a business), 'exert' < OHG ''biwerban '''exert', 'endeavor', 'strive for' '''extort #''vt.'' outwrest ______________________________________________ 'F' feudal #''adj.'' lend- feudalism #''n.'' lendwist [from NE lend < OE lǣn ''(see below) + ME ''wiste < OE wist; Cf. WFris. lienwêzen (rare), Du. leenwezen, NHG Leh(e)nswesen, Da. lensvæsen, Norw. lensvesen, Swe.'' länsväsen] '''fief' #''n. (a)' lend (NE ''lend < OE lǣn; Cf. WFris. lien, older lean; Du.'' leen, NHG Lehen, Da. ''len, Bokmål'' len, Nynorsk len, Swe. län, Is. ''lén). '( b) ' lendland (< OE'' lǣnland'')